


Game Night

by Emeraldawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco being Sassy, G is for Game Night A to Z Fill, Game Night Bingo Fill, M/M, Quidditch, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/pseuds/Emeraldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ron's birthday and much to Draco's dismay, their going to see the Cannons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Silly little fill for the Game Night square on my trope bingo card, and the letter G - on the A to Z challenge at one million words.
> 
> Killpurakat did another lovely beta job.

“If you ever question my love for you, Harry, you need to remember this moment to dispute any skepticism you may have,” Draco said, as the pair were waiting outside the pitch entrance for Harry's friends. 

“Draco, it's a Quidditch game, not really asking you for a kidney, love,” Harry said, causing Draco to give a rare confused look. “It's a Muggle saying, Draco, don't worry.”

“Whatever, the point I am trying to make, Harry, is that I am prepared to walk into the orange and black hell, known as the Chudley Cannons pitch, because I love you.” 

“Draco, I know the Cannons always find themselves on the bottom of the league,” Harry paused to wave his friends over, “but it _is_ just a Quidditch game. And remember, it's for Ron's birthday.”

“But Harry, the colors are hideous! I don't think my eyes can take all the _orange_ ,” Draco made a wide swiping gesture with his hand at Harry's friends. “They look like a flock of walking traffic cones.”

Harry's response was one raised questioning eyebrow.

“Oh, don't give me that look, I do know about some Muggle things, Harry,” Draco said, “I should feel upset that you think so little of my intelligence.”

“I don't think little of your intelligence. I am however amazed that you know about Muggle traffic cones, but you don't want to learn about Muggle money and make me go shopping with you.”

“It's so you go shopping with me. I have a...what do they call it? Oh yeah, boyfriend that is totally fit and bangable, and I need to show off my eye candy.”

Draco knew he got in the last word, when he heard Ron call out to Harry asking if he was all right.

“You look flushed mate,” Ron pointed out, “Were you two waiting long for us?”

Harry looked at Draco with a pointed, I see what you did, look before answering Ron, “No, I am fine Ron, we have only been here about ten minutes. But hey, happy birthday!”

“Thanks mate. I can't believe we got such good seats for the Canons and at a great price too!” 

Draco had to bite his tongue. Of course seats for the worst and most badly color coordinated team in the league would be cheap. 

“Yeah Ron, we really lucked out. You guys look good. New shirts?” Harry asked as the four of them walked over to stand in line.

“Yeah, Neville got them for us,” Ron said looking down at his shirt, “Oh that reminds me. Nev, didn't you have something for Harry?”

“Oh right,” Neville pulled out two more orange long-sleeve rugby style shirts from his bag, “I got one for you and Draco, Harry. You know, so we can all match.” 

Grabbing both shirts, Harry smiled at Neville, ignoring the glare he knew Draco was giving him by now. “Nev, thanks so much! Draco and I will put them on once we get inside.” 

Turning to Draco, Harry mouthed, _you love me?_ Draco glared and swiped the shirt from Harry, giving Neville a strained Malfoy thank you.

After they entered the gates, Harry and Draco broke off to go change their shirts, Draco already plotting how Harry was going to have to repay him.

After all, Draco's birthday was a mere three months away.


End file.
